Club Ducky Island
The Club Ducky Island is a small island located at the Pacific Ocean, and where Club Ducky takes place. It is inhabited by duckies, moose, duckles, snuffles, moosles, and other creatures. The island is divided by two parts: the Ducky Region and the Moose Region. The former is very grassy (the best grass is, ironically, at the Ice Fields), while the latter is covered in mud, and there is only snow at the Dojo Yard. The duckies and moose both built houses, shacks and buildings here, each in their own regions. History Prehistory Millions of years ago, Club Ducky Island was full of trees, and apparently was not inhabited. The ancient Pond and Ducky Town were seen at the Prehistoric Party 2016. The island had darker grass and a yellow sky. One day, some ducks were swimming while they found the island. They started inhabiting it, and lived in caves. The ancient duckies swam, fished, and explored the island. One day, while hunting for food, one of the ducks found a bush full of grapes. There was a small, furry and yellow creature, that evolved to the present day duckle. This creature became a pet for them. One of them was born with no beak or hair. these became snuffles. Medieval Era In medieval times, duckies lived peacefully in small villages and kingdoms. The island was divided by two for the purpose of agriculture. However, some moose found the island and started inhabiting it, thinking it was empty. They found out duckies lived here, and started fighting to get their only island. Present After those events in the Mesozoic and Medieval Ages, Club Ducky Island was not very big. In August 2015, many buildings were built. Since then, the island has grown and changed in many ways. In June 4, 2017, the duckies were moved off the island with the justification that it would free them from moose, but the island reopened again on March 6, 2019, with some rooms having been renovated and others being renovated later. In August 10, 2015, when the island opened, only the Ducky Town, Ducky Dance, Wide River Room, Ducky Beach, Jail's Yard, Pond, Ducky Plaza, Pet Shop, Bridge Room and Wall Room were accessible. Exactly one week later, the Ducky Diner opened. In September, the Wide River Room and Bridge Room were closed and replaced by the Mine Shack and Icy Fields, respectively. In the same month, the Boiler Room and Dojo Courtyard opened. In October 10, the Mine and Cold Cave opened. October 12, the Coffee Shop, Super Duckle's HQ and The Tower were opened. In October 24, the Dojo was opened. In November, the Zany Zone, Treehouse Exterior, Treehouse, Eco and Rooftop opened. By the end of the year, 23 rooms were accessible in the Ducky Region. In 2016, there were no new permanent rooms in the Ducky Region, but the Moose Pet Shop opened in February. In January 2017, the Neighborhood Entrance and Neighborhood were added to the Treehouse Exterior. By the time the game was unshared in June 4, there were 25 rooms accessible. In 2019, when the island reopened, the Ducky Town, Stuff Store and Mine Shack were renovated. In March 30, the Ducky Dance and Boiler Room were readded and renovated. The Coffee Center and Super Duckle's HQ are unacessible by now, making 23 available rooms. Characteristics The Island The Island mostly consists of explored areas. In the north of the island, there is a Mountain Range which has lots of mountains. It starts from the Jail's Yard. The most important mountain is the twin river mountain, which can be seen from several rooms, and both of the rivers were formerly accessible at the Wide River Room and the Bridge Room. The island has a lot of trees. Inhabitants Several animals inhabit the island, the majority of them being duckies and moose. Other animals include duckles, snuffles and moosles (which have been domesticated and can be adopted as pets, though some different species of wild ones still remain in the wilderness). There are also fish. Category:Places